Nahash Dynasty
The Nahash Dynasty is an extinct major Southron house which in part ruled over Harad during the Old Empire and New Empire. It was founded by RookieNinjas I. and most likely ended with the demise of the last of it's bloodline; Raashir. The Rise The Nahash Dynasty rose to power inside the home of the Karsassid Dynasty, Ain al-Ahâr of old. After the sudden death of Karseius I, RookieNinjas I would become the next Serpent and rapidly increase the power of Harad and his House further. The quick rise of this house is thus explained by it being the ruling house of Harad. It was also backed up by argueably, the best brotherhood of warriors and assassins. As it created that brotherhood. Prominent Members * RookieNinjas I, the Black-Serpent, RookieNinjas I was the founder of the Nahash Bloodline, who's son and grandsons had great influence on Harad. RookieNinjas I managed to unite all of Harad under one banner and launched a grand invasion on Gondor and brought their citizens on their knees, or made them flee in peril. He'd be known as the Black-Serpent. RookieNinjas' corpse was burried in a hall in Ain al-Ahâr, which later be destroyed during the uprising of his son, RookieNinjas II. Lore name: Rohkassid I * RookieNinjas II the Black-Viper, RookieNinjas II was the son of RookieNinjas the first. RookieNinjas II was ordered by the current Serpent-Lord of Harad, Karseius II to construct a line of defense on the border of the Empire, at the riverbanks of the Poros. With him he took his close friends ImFuze and Wipeout2099 to oversee the construction. RookieNinjas II is described to be a faithful follower of Kaeyaal, a major god of Southron mythology. Rookieninjas II would lead 2 extremely succesful defenses at Poros, with the odds being outnumbered 1 to 3 and 1 to 5. RookieNinjas II would father two sons, one with a Morwaith concubine and one Near Haradrim son. The Morwaith would be called Rhazum_Dar and the Near Haradrim Karsham, in respect to Karseius I and Shamiir. RookieNinjas II would lead a rebellion against the established Karsassid ruler, Karseius II. Which was a decisive victory during the start of the rebellion, but would quickly turn unwinnable after Karseius II called for aid from Northeners. RookieNinjas II offered themself to Kaeyaal with his close friend, ImFuze. They would later be burried in Mu'taz. Lore name: Rohkassid II * Karsham I, the Serpent's Fang, Karsham I was the son of RookieNinjas II. Karsham was raised by the most loyal followers of RookieNinjas II, and teached in diplomacy and combat during the absence of Nahash presence in Haradrim politics during most of the Princapalities. He would first appear to the lord of the Freehold, Skilliar. Who he trusted as he was an old friend of his father. The Nahash dynasty would be declared active again after the coronation of Skilliar, with Karsham as the lord of Nahash. During his service of the New Empire he would lead the Serpent Venom in a new era, and be the Serpent's Fang of the brotherhood. Earning many notable kills on his name. He'd often take Denniskolin of Poros and Serpent-Emperor Skilliar with him on his hunts, to teach them about the arts of the Serpent Venom. Karsham would become a father at a young age, and give birth to Karsham II. Karsham would succumb to an accident, when a minor lord of Harad accidently triggered an explosion after messing with a new invention of an alchemist that involved termites. The minor lord would be thrown in the scorpion pits as a punishment. His body lost 2 limbs, with his main body burried in Mu'taz and the other limbs burnt as an offering to Kaeyaal in Poros and the Gulf. * Karsham II, the second Serpent-Emperor, Karsham II was the succesor of Serpent-Emperor Skilliar after he passed it down to a Nahash. He led the war with Rohan, which was very cold war as there were no sieges nor battles fought. The reason being the main priority of finishing the massive city of Mu'taz. Karsham II. chose to solve this issue with the Serpent Venom, which was an extremely succesful solution. Many Rohirrim would peril by being targeted by Southron attacks with very minimum Southron casualties during the war. This ultimately brought Mewarmy of Rohan to the table to negoiate temporary peace. Karsham II would disappear with the Tragedy of Mu'taz, and be burried somewhere beneath the dunes of the desert that would engulf Mu'taz. * Raashir, the Winged-Viper, Raashir is the son of Karsham II that was not present in Mu'taz during the Tragedy as he was rumoured to be busy on a contract from the Serpent Venom. He would mainly aid the Freehold and Ajtiaz during the times of the renessaince for the Principalities and the Astrasi Empire. He'd be a close friend to Denniskolin II, often furfuling contracts together. The common folk called him the Winged Viper, as he managed to get in Umbar, which had a magnificent tall wall and kill the king of Umbar inside. He would not stop here, as a noble of Harad asked him to kill the king of Gondor, Fireninja in Osgiliath. He'd ultimately succeed in this mission, bringing Denniskolin II with him to cover his back and escape. It is said that the king of Rohan was shot by Dennis after he came to reinforce the sudden attack on Osgiliath. Estimated casualties were 14 noble deaths during this massive blow. Both Dennis and Raashir managed to escape. It is unknown where Raashir went, some still believe he will reappear, whereas some speculate he united his spirit with Kaeyaal to join his ancestors. * Wipeout2099, the Wise, Wipeout2099 was one of the first to pledge his minor house to the house of Nahash. He would serve most of the Nahash, aiding each in the greater plan and future for the Nahash vision of Harad. His great deeds were to construct Poros and Mu'taz by managing most of the suplies and resources. He'd also appear with Sharrubis to construct Sharrabys. * ImFuze, the Champion of Harad, ImFuze was Argueably the strongest warrior of Middle-Earth during his time. Defeating the lord of Mordor, ItsSecret in a duel. Which made Karseius II furious to learn that one of his Viper's organised a duel against the lord of Mordor. He'd be honoured by RookieNinjas II to wear the armour of his father. ImFuze's biggest achievement is to beat multipile enmities in fights in which he fought alone or next to RookieNinjas II. Lore name: Kaemur Words The words of House Nahash are 'Through Blood and Honour', scripted upon their banner. This resembles the Nahash well, as they were known to be the most militaristic and powerful house of Harad. Which explains '''''blood' in their words. Honour resembles the code of the Serpent Venom, which teached them that for them, honour meant serving the gods of Harad, and the traditions of Harad. Category:Dynasty Category:Players